


Happy Valentines!

by YearningFor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, TeruYama, Valentine’s Day 2021, hqvalentineexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearningFor/pseuds/YearningFor
Summary: Teruyama Valentines art <3
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Haikyuu!! Valentine Exchange





	Happy Valentines!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farfetched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfetched/gifts).



> Happy Valentine’s Day! I hope you like this Teruyama drawing I did for you! Sending you lots of love :D


End file.
